


JaePil

by IsaRedgrave



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRedgrave/pseuds/IsaRedgrave
Summary: Wonpil is getting bored of being treated like a glass vase. He has needs damnit! Safe to say Jae is going to be in for one hell of a ride.Be warned, all of my formatting and punctuation has vanished and I dont know how to fix it. *Sad Face*





	JaePil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvieRedgrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieRedgrave/gifts).



> So my sister is a huge Kpop fan and introduced me to Day6. Then she begged me to write for her. Please be gentle with ME! This is the first smut I've written in years.

Jae started at his phone in shock. Wonpil wanted him to be rough? He couldn't do that! Hurting Wonpil in any way turned Jae's stomach, but he was committed now.  Although he was scared, if this was what his boyfriend wanted then who was he to deny him? It wasn't the idea of Wonpil wanting it rough,  that scared Jae though. It was the thought of losing control, it had been known to happen before and it's safe to say that that relationship didn't last long after that. He really didn't want to lose Wonpil. He'd desperately messages his closest friends, glad that they were close enough to share the gritty details, Kevin had replied with something fairly sensible but Jimin? She'd gone into detail about spanking and humiliation. Surely Wonpil wasn't into that? Still, Jimin had insisted he give it a try. Jae groaned in frustration and tossed his phone onto the desk. He still didn't have any idea of what he was going to do to Wonpil, sure the suggestions from the chat were kind of hot but honestly, Jae was still unsure.  And Wonpil was expecting him to go all out, after all Jae had made some pretty explicit promises.

The sound of Wonpil clearing his throat made Jae jump so badly that he fell off of the bed with startled yelp. Cute giggles filled the bedroom with lively sound. "Are you going to stay there?" "Yes. M' not movin,'" Jae replied, voice muffled by the carpet "m'barrassed" Wonpil smiled wickedly in response, "But Hyung, you promised to fuck me" he said "You can't do anything if you stay there" Wonpil paused, considering his next words carefully, "Or," he began with a rough tone "Are you embarrassed because you want me to fuck you?" Jae wimpered and scrambled to his knees. A subtle blush stained his cheeks and his eyes were wide. "No." Jae rasped, "I want you" Wonpil dropped the smile letting his expression fall back to neutral. He reached out and ran his fingers along the Jae's jawline. "I know," Wonpil mused "but I think you don't want to be in control. You want me to order you. Don't you?" The high, almost desperate whine that followed Wonpil's question surprised them both. Jae froze, there he was, the supposed top, on his knees whining before his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was almost intimidating from this angle; his features sharp and gaze predatory. Wonpil made him feel so small. How the hell had he missed this side of Wonpil, Jae wondered distantly. Wonpil gave a contented hum, the only warning before he gripped Jae's tee and  hauled him to his feet. Standing, Jae was the taller of the two but it didn't matter. He was at the mercy of Wonpil. Both knew who now held the power in their relationship. Wonpil took a step closer, letting go of Jar and pressing his body up close. "You're going to do exactly what I want, aren't you" he whispered as he began placing soft feather-light kisses along the column of Jae's throat.  "If I don't?" Jae managed to ask, Wonpil was barely touching him and he was already breathless. Wonpil pulled back a little, and looked Jae  straight in the eye, his face stony and soft, wet lips pulled into a line "You would be so very sorry," Wonpil replied. "Because bad boys don't get rewarded," he shrugged "But if you don't want to come that's fine, you don't have to do anything really." He explained, "see all I really need is your cock. I'll ride you for my own pleasure"

Jae moaned then, the image of his pretty boyfriend, riding him, head thrown back and soft throat exposed was just too much. "Please, please I want," Jae was cut off suddenly by Wonpil gripping his hair and pulling back sharply. "No Jae-hyung, this is isn't about you. You don't deserve to have what you want," he said, begining once again to suck bruises along Jae's throat, the little noises that spilled from Jae's lips were like fuel. They stoked a fire in the pit of Wonpil's stomach. "You haven't earned me yet" he growled, pushing Jae away.

"Now strip" Wonpil commanded as he sat on the edge of their bed, "I want to see you," Jae stood awkwardly, he blushed furiously. He felt incredibly vulnerable standing before Wonpil, who made no move to undress nor did he pay any attention the bulge outlined by his jeans. "I'm waiting Baby" Jae shivered and gripped the hem of his tee, since when did Wonpil call him baby? It didn't matter, especially as Wonpil was biting his lip as Jae lifted the tee up and over his head. Feeling a little brave, he winked "Like what you see?" Wonpil rolled his eyes but answered with a hum. "Hurry up Hyung," he ordered. "The sweats too" Jae took his time toying with the string, pleased with reaction from Wonpil.  "I think you're taking liberties Jagi" Jae said "maybe you should take them off for me" he added. He peeked up through his lashes to see Wonpil grin "don't think I don't know what you're doing Baby, it won't work" Wonpil answered, "I should warn you, this is the last chance you have to do as your told," The grin faded, replaced with a dark smouldering look. "I will punish you,"

Jae gasped, pierced through by the intense gaze. He weighed his options carefully. Did he behave and carry on with this new, exciting dynamic or did he stand his ground. Just how would Wonpil punish him anyway? Would he get spanked or would Wonpil make good on his promise to ride Jae and not let him come? Deciding that exploring those questions required too much brain power, Jae decided to give in and remove his sweats. "Good boy," Wonpil praised, causing Jae's cheeks to once again heat up. "Come here baby" Jae approached the bed, coming to a stop before Wonpil, he gasped as Wonpil grasped his hips "Mmm, why are you so pretty?" Wonpil asked, "it makes me want to ruin you" This close to Wonpil, Jae couldn't hide the twitch of his cock. At this Wonpil let go and tugged at Jae s boxers, lowering them just enough to expose his erection.  He watched as a drop a pearly precome beaded at the tip. "Oh Baby, you're so hard!," he exclaimed "all I did was kiss you" Wonpil smirked and blew, the warm moist air causing Jae to flinch against his hold. "Get on your knees baby" Jae moaned, dropping in front of Wonpil, he's never been in this position before, he felt a thrill of uncertainty creep up his spine. "Pillie?" Jae murmured, "I haven't, I've never..." he trailed off. Wonpil leant down and places a gentle kiss on Jae's lips, "It's ok Baby, just take your time"

"Ok" Jae agreed, he reached up to undo the button of Wonpil's jeans, carefully, Jae eased the zip down. Successful in his task, Jae glanced up meeting the heat of Wonpil's gaze. What was he waiting for? Wonpil stroked the soft strands of Jae's hair, "what's your colour?" he asked softly.  Jae frowned a little, he racked his brain trying to remember what the colours meant. "Green?" Jae spoke quietly. "Baby, I need you to be sure" "Yes. I am. Green, I mean" Wonpil nodded, pleased that his boyfriend wanted to continue. He shuffled forward and raised his hips, Jae eagerly helped Wonpil remove his jeans. Jae gasped as the Wonpil's erection sprang free. "Wonpil!"

Wonpil shrugged, shameless in his nakedness, "Don't act so shocked. C'mon Baby, show me what your pretty mouth can do," he raised a single eyebrow "or, is talking shit all your good for?" Wonpil challenged. Jae stared first at Wonpil's face, slowly his gaze dropped down the younger body, drinking in the sight of pale flesh spread before him. Usually their coupling was quick, a hurried act when time allowed. But now Jae had the time to truly see Wonpil in a new way. Taking Wonpil's cock in his hand, Jae stroked leisurely, this was something he had done before, he knew exactly how tight to squeeze, when to twist his wrist just right to give Wonpil the greatest amount of pleasure. Wonpil sighed at the feeling, the slow strokes teasing but pleasurable. He allowed his eyelids to flutter shut, only to snap open as a wet warmth lapped at the head of his cock. Jae's own eyes were shut as he teased Wonpil. "Hmm, that's good, so good," Wonpil praised as he ran his fingers through Jae's hair, he kept his hands there, encouraging Jae to continue. "Hyung, you're doing so well, so good for me" Emboldened by the praise Jae took the tip in to his mouth. Wonpils reaction was immediate, his hips bucked, surging forward and forcing his cock further into the scorching heat. Jae recoiled, coughing. "Oh god, I'm sorry" Wonpil said.

"Holy shit," Jae wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "s'ok, pretty sure I did the same thing" he replied smirking "if I'm as good as you then, yeah." Jae shifted, tracing idle patterns on Wonpil's thighs. The muscle beneath his fingers tensed as Jae neared his cock. "I wanna try again" Jae announced, "Can I?" "Fuck, yes. Of course you can," With permission granted, Jae gripped the base of Wonpil's dick and licked a stripe from root to tip. The taste wasn't unpleasant, more arousing than anything Jae noted, the fact that he was pleasuring Wonpil  from the simplest of touches just increased the fire burning under his skin. The soft breathy sighs and choked praise made Jae shiver. Once again, he took the head into his mouth sucking down. "Fuck, baby. Mmm, don't stop" Jae moaned around Wonpil's length, listening to the sounds that spilled from Wonpil's mouth. Beneath Jae's hands Wonpil s hips made tiny movements attempting to thrust. A particular hard sucking kiss to the tip left Wonpil crying out. He grabbed at Jae's hair pulling his boyfriend up, "oh god, stop, stop" "What's wrong?" Jae worried, had he messed up? He'd only wanted to make Wonpil as good as he made Jae feel.

"Holy shit baby, your mouth"  Wonpil released Jae's hair and shuffled back further onto the bed. "I don't want to come before you fuck me," He purred "join me?" Jae gasped and scrambled up next to Wonpil, who giggled at Jae's enthusiasm. "Shut up brat" he sniped, "you'd be eager too!" Jae pouted, how could Wonpil not understand what he did to him. Even now as he lounged against the pillows, Wonpil was driving him crazy. Wonpil smiled and leant up to kiss the pout off of Jae's face. As the kiss deepened he moved to straddle Jae.  "I think you earned a reward baby" he murmured against Jae's lips. "Hmm? Jus' want you" "Yeah? How about I reward us both" Wonpil teased, shuffling down Jae' s body so that his cock rested against the crease of Wonpil s ass. He grinned mischievously and rocked back. Jae moaned, the first solid contact he'd had and Wonpil was going to be a brat. "Either get on my dick or get off" he huffed, though he made no move to unseat Wonpil. Instead he gripped Wonpil's hips and bucked up. Wonpil moaned. "Help me?" Jae smirked, here was the perfect chance to show Wonpil that he could give him what he wanted. Tightening his grip, Jae grinned seeing Wonpil gasp and flipped them. Wonpil bounced a little as he landed.

Jae, now between Wonpils thighs, studied his boyfriend. "That wasn't nice Pillie, I was so nice to you and you were so mean" He reached up to Wonpil, gripping his jaw and holding him still as he kissed him. The kiss was harsh, his tongue forcing itself past Wonpil's lips. Moaning into the kiss Wonpil surrendered fully, going limp in Jae's hold. Finally, here was the fire and passion he was craving. Jae responded in kind, drunk of the unique taste. Leaving Wonpil's lips, Jar sucked bruising marks along the column of Wonpil's throat till every mark stood dark against his golden skin. "Please, Jae! Please!" Wonpil writhed each touch sending sparks through his body, "Hyung please!" Jae continued down Wonpil s chest, stopping at his peaked nipples. He sucked and nipped at the bud, teasing the other between his fingers. "You're so cruel to me baby, teasing me like that. God. How? How can you drive this mad?" Jae rasped "Brat. Fuck, turn over" he ordered, shifting back to let Wonpil move. Jae almost laughed at how eager Wonpil was to obey. "You brat, look at you, so quick to do as your told" he teased, "just for you, hyung" Wonpil moaned, arching his back, presenting himself to his boyfriend, "please hyung"

"No." Wonpil didn't have a chance to make sense of Jae's answer before he was thrown forward by sharp blow. Gasping, Wonpil reeled, had Jae actually spanked him? "Holy fuck yes" he breathed, skin tingling under Jae's palm.  Jae stared at the redness spreading across Wonpil's pert cheeks. Shocked but undeniably aroused, Jae once more brought his palm down across Wonpil's ass sharply. Again, Wonpil cried out and rocked back, "please, oh, again, please!" Jae swallowed thickly, the sound of Wonpil's breathy sighs and pleading mingled with his own rushing heartbeat. It was intoxicating, erotic and just a little bit too much. Never had Jae seen Wonpil so wrecked. "You like being spanked?" Jae growled, "you like me marking you?" The flesh under his palm was warm. Feeling his boyfriend push back into his touch Jae paused. "Do it, please. I need it!" Wonpil begged, "Jae, please"

Jae shivered as Wonpil spread his knees further apart, giving in he struck. Wonpil hissed "Yes, like that, just like that. Fucking hurt me" Jae bit back a moan and caressed the mark. "Yeah? How badly do you want it?" Wonpil shrieked at the stinging pain "so much, so, so much!" The pain, still very much on the side of pleasure, thrilled him. He's been aching for Jae to take him and using him for nothing but his own pleasure. The sudden reversal of their positions had left Wonpil almost disappointed, he's expected Jae to end their foreplay. But he hadn't. Jae had taken charge and gave himself over to causing sweet, exquisite  pain. By spreading his knees, Wonpil was able to sneak his hand down to tease at the head of his cock. Moaning, he rutted back, "Jae, Baby, please"

"I need the lube"

Wonpil whined, getting the lube meant that Jae would actually fuck him but one of them would have to move to get the bottle. "Don't need it. I can take it" Imagining the drag of Jae's cock, deep and burning against his walls, as Jae took him dry made his cock throb. A stream of pearly precome spurted from the tip.

Swatting his pretty boyfriend's ass one last time, Jae leant up, covering Wonpil's back to nip along his spine.  "Pass me the lube. Now. Or I leave you like this." Jae threatened. Spanking was one thing but taking Wonpil without preparing him properly was unthinkable, no matter how much Wonpil begged for it. "Now Wonpil." The threat of being left strung out and unsatisfied was enough to make Wonpil shudder. Biting back a moan he released his cock and slid his hand under the pillow, reaching for the bottle he'd hidden earlier.

"Want to move" Wonpil sighed pushing himself up on to his knees. "Come here"  Jae pouted and crawled up beside him. "Don't I get to stretch you?" Jae whined as he reclined against the pillows. Giggling, Wonpil shook his head "Watch me" he instructed as he climbed onto Jaes lap, knees resting either side of Jae's hips. "But I can't see," Jae groaned. With a smirk, Wonpil popped the cap and liberally spread the thick liquid over his fingers. "You don't have to see Silly" he said dropping the bottle next to his knee. "Just imagine" Wonpil traced his slick fingers across his chest, teasing at his pebbled nipples before continuing a slow path over his stomach. Meeting Jae's heated gaze with his own,  Wonpil reached behind himself and slipped his fingers between his cheeks. He gasped, sliding one finger over his entrance. Wonpil teased at his rim, circling before pressing in.

Sighing at the breach Wonpil rolled his hips, cock sliding against Jae's. "Hmm, you should-ah! see yourself" Wonpil purred as he added another finger, "So ready for me" Jae seized Wonpil's hips as the younger ground against him. "Fuck" The expletive slipped from his mouth in a harsh breath. The slick heated slide of his cock against Wonpil's was almost too much for Jae. Whimpering at the friction, Jae squeezed fresh bruises in the flesh of Wonpil's hip, "Hurry Pillie, please. Need you" he pleaded "I've been so good, please" Wonpil withdrew his fingers and lent forward, he nipped at Jae's bottom lip, "patience Baby" he murmured, "Didn't you want me wet and open?" Wonpil withdrew his fingers and lent forward, he nipping at Jae's bottom lip.

Jae whined, unable to form a single thought let alone words. Having Wonpil, wet, willing and open for his cock was exactly what he wanted. The friction from rocking up against Wonpil wasn't enough. He wanted more and he wanted to be buried within Wonpil now. "Fuck. Fuck yes, please"  he bucked up, desperate sounds muffled by the press of Wonpil's lips. "I know Baby, I know" Wonpil soothed, lips gliding over Jaes jaw and throat. "Just a little longer Baby. Your doing so well" Wonpil planted one last hard kiss on Jae's lips and reached for the lube. As much as he wanted Jae to take him dry, he knew the other would stop, still Wonpil was determined to feel every inch of Jae's cock. Pouring the slick liquid onto the palm of his hand,  Wonpil smeared the lube over Jae's length. Jae hissed, biting at his kiss-swollen lip, eyes fluttering shut at the contact. "Oh God, oh God, Wonpil, Pillie. Please, please I need" He choked back a moan "need you, need you now, please"

"Fuck, yes, yes ok, you can, you can have me." Deciding to forgo protection, he wiped the excess lube off onto the sheets and rose up. Jae's eyes shot open, widening as Wonpil guided the head of Jae's cock to his entrance. The wet, scorching heat overwhelming him as he breached Wonpil's entrance. Velvet walls clamped tight as Wonpil rolled his hips. Shuddering and clawing at Jae's chest at the burning stretch. "Uh, Jae, Baby. You-ah, feels so. Mmm. So good. So, so good" Wonpil praised as he sank down, cheeks flush against Jae's hips. Without the latex layer between then Wonpil could feel every twitch of Jae's length. Pleasure radiated from their joining, the head of Jae's cock resting against his prostate.

"Fuck." Jae hissed, "h-how are ah! Fuck. Can I, Pillie, can I move?" Unable to hold back any longer Jae thrust up. He whimpered as Wonpil clenched around his cock. "Fuck, oh God!" Crying out at the sweet drag of his cock against Wonpil's walls, Jae seized Wonpil's hips guiding the younger as he rode Jae.  Thrusting up as Wonpil bore down, Jae drove his cock deep. "That's it Baby, fuck me, fuck me just like that" Wonpil couldn't hold back, the feeling of Jae hitting his prostate was too good. The bruises forming across his hips was adding to the dizzying pleasure. Seeing Jae staring wide-eyed and panting as Wonpil rode him sent shivers down his spine. "Oh, oh my, oh!" Having Wonpil riding him was something that Jae hadn't been expecting. He preferred to make love with Wonpil beneath him.

Exploring positions and kinks wasn't something Jae would have been comfortable with but having the beautiful man writhing in his arms, riding him so, so well was heady. "Wonpil, Pillie, you-ah, you look, oh God!" He keened as the younger changed his pace, slowing and circling his hips. That was new too, being used for the sole purpose of making Wonpil feel good. With each thrust Jae was rewarded by Wonpil clamping down on his cock. "Please, please let me" Jae gasped, "let me..." "l-Let you wha-ah! What?" Wonpil panted, "What, hmm, what do, Oh fuck!" Unable to form the words, Wonpil broke off with a breathless cry.

"M'close" Jae warned, "I'm gonna com-No! Don't stop! Please, oh Please, don't stop!" Jae bucked helplessly as his cock slipped from Wonpil's  warmth. Wonpil moved to lay next to Jae. He cupped Jae's chin and drew him into a hard kiss. Inelegant and filthy, the kiss was anything but sweet. Mimicking their coupling, Wonpil licked his way into Jae's mouth, enticing Jae to meet Wonpil's tongue with his own. Moaning into the kiss Jae ran his fingers along the fine hairs at Wonpil's nape, before breaking the kiss with a harsh tug "why? Why the fuck did you stop? I was so close!" He seethed his cock weeping. Wonpil gulped, the predatory look on Jae's face matching the dark glare. He shivered.

"Like this," Wonpil answered "I want you to fuck me like this" he said as he arranged himself on his hands and knees. "Please Baby," Jae was so hard that it hurt. The head of his cock an angry red and oozing beads of precome. He physically ached to be inside Wonpil. Presented with the bruised cheeks he'd marked earlier Jae shuddered. Wanting to repaint the golden skin but giving into the begging of his Lover, he moved. Rising to his knees, he gripped those tempting cheeks, squeezing harshly. "You're such a Brat." He said, anger draining as Wonpil moaned at Jae's touch. Gripping his cock, Jae guided the head to Wonpil's entrance. The slide was smoother and seemingly tighter. Wonpil, frustrated at the slow piercing glide, thrust back, impaling himself on Jae's cock. "I told you to fuck me!" Wonpil demanded, panting at the intrusion, "C'mon Baby, fuck me!"

Jae drew back, cock almost slipping out of Wonpil's slick channel, "You want me to fuck you? Yes? Is that what you want?" Jae growled, gripping at Wonpil's hips, "Do you want my cock Brat?" Whimpering a choked yes, Wonpil cried out as Jae slammed into him, driving the head of his cock into Wonpil's prostate. Jae was drunk of Wonpil's  breathy whimpers and broken moans. Holding onto Wonpil's hips, Jae set a brutal pace chasing his own release. The head of his cock relentlessly pounding Wonpil's prostate. Unable to support himself, Wonpil's arms gave way. He collapsed, held in place by Jae's vice-like grip. Wonpil turned his head, panting harshly "Jae! Jae, please, haa! Please!" His eyes slipped closed, the effort to keep them open becoming too much as the pleasure built. Each thrust sending jolts of electricity along his cock. Wonpil attempted to reach for his cock, close enough to almost taste the bliss of release but needing more to tip him over the edge.

Jae felt him shift. Realising what Wonpil was doing made Jae scoff, he batted Wonpil's hand away. "Don't you dare." Jae hissed, "come on my cock" There was no way Jae was going to allow Wonpil to come from anything but his cock. Wonpil yelped, as his head was wrenched back, Jae's fingers twisted in his hair. The angle left his throat exposed, perfect for Jae to drape himself over Wonpil's back and sink his teeth into the soft flesh. The sharp sting drove Wonpil over the edge. Surging waves of bliss washed over him, leaving him dizzy. Squeezing his eyes shut Wonpil whined as Jae's rhythm faltered. Jae gasped stilling for a moment as Wonpil clamped down on his cock.Desperate to come, Jae's thrusts became frenzied. "I'm gonna, ah! I'm, oh God! Oh, oh! Coming!" He stilled, reluctant to pull out, favouring the feeling of Wonpil's channel milking his cock dry. Shuddering, Jae pulled out wincing at the sight of his come leaking from Wonpil's stretched hole.

Moving to lay beside Wonpil, Jae huffed and threw an arm over his eyes. Dazed at the intensity of his orgasm and more than a little ashamed at the violence of his actions. "Stop." Wonpil murmured into the pillows, "Stop  thinking."He said rolling over to pepper kisses along Jae's chin "Its ok you know, I liked it. I liked it a lot" Wonpil reassured, he reached over and pushed Jae's arm away. Cupping Jae's jaw, he turned Jae to face him. Meeting Jae's concerned look with his softer, sated gaze, Wonpil pressed a feather-light kiss to Jae's lips. "You didn't hurt me or make me do anything I didn't want to do" "But I, for God's sake Pillie! I legit bit you!" "I know" Wonpil sighed with a wide grin "it was so good"

"Seriously? You sure you ain't trippin'?" Jae asked incredulously, "that's going to bruise" he said, snaking an arm under Wonpil's shoulders and drawing him close. "I hate hurting you" Snuggling into Jae's embrace, Wonpil gave Jae a gentle smile, "You didn't. Honestly, I'd tell you if had. Besides, that's what the colours are for, remember?" Jae hummed in reply, "You have to promise me though. I mean it Pillie!" Wonpil giggled against Jae's chest "Yeah, yeah. I promise" Looking up he saw Jae pouting at him. "Take this seriously!" "I am Baby. It's just, you're so cute right now!" Jae gasped, adopting a fake-hurt expression "Yah! I'm not cute! I'm SEXY!" Jae insisted as Wonpil laughed harder.


End file.
